


(Baby) It's Cold Outside

by DietS0daS0ciety



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Fun friendship shenanigans, Gen, Snowball Fight, implied peddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietS0daS0ciety/pseuds/DietS0daS0ciety
Summary: In which Patricia Williamson will never back down from a (snowball) fight.Written as part of the Sibuna Secret Santa 2018.





	(Baby) It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user @incorrectsibunaquotes for the Sibuna Secret Santa. Generally short, sweet and wintery :)

Alfie couldn’t remember a time that he was staying at Anubis house when the snow had fallen so thick on the grounds. The old buildings looked even more picturesque, and most people actually seemed almost happy to be outside. People seemed happy to be not just outside, but outside at school. Winter was crazy and Alfie wanted no part of it. Or, at least, he wanted no part of standing outside in the cold when he could be playing video games. But unfortunately, he did have to go outside at some point to get to and from class, which, most of the time, was fine.

Most of the time did not include being pulled down by the sleeve of his coat whilst trying to get back to the house during a free period, especially when it was Patricia doing the pulling.  
Before he knew what was happening, Alfie was on his knees in snow being stared down by an angry looking Patricia behind a poorly build snow-defence.  
“Right, thank god you’re here,” She said, pressing a tight snowball into his hand. All Alfie could do was hiss slightly at the cold sensation against his bare hand and drop the ball back into the snow at his knees.  
“Hey! Patricia that’s cold.”  
“Yeah, it’s snow, that’s kind of the point,” she responded quickly, “Anyway it doesn’t matter I’m not gonna let Eddie think he’s beaten me at anything, especially not a snowball fight.”

“I’ve already won and you know it, yacker!” Eddie’s voice came from over a similar mound to Patricia’s, but on the other side of the courtyard.  
A snowball crashed into Patricia’s makeshift barricade as KT’s voice followed Eddie’s, “You can’t beat us, we’re undefeatable!” She laughed.

“What is this, Brits versus Americans?” Alfie exclaimed, ducking down slightly as another snowball sailed over their heads.  
Patricia was quick to retaliate. “Uh, no, it’s actually people who know what they’re doing versus,” She paused for a second to straighten her back a little, making sure that their opponents could hear, “Losers!” she yelled, launching the snowball in their direction.

Alfie started to stand, pulling his coat even tighter around his waist. “Whilst I’m honoured you think I know what I’m doing,” Alfie said, pausing as a snowball landed beside them, “But I’m not really willing to get into-“ as he stood, a snowball sailed through the air, landing square on the shoulder of his coat and Alfie was almost certain he could hear the sound of Eddie and KT high fiving on the other side of the courtyard.  
And that was the final straw, “Oh it’s on now,” he declared, launching snowballs back before he even thinks about hiding down next to Patricia; if he was going to be drafted into a snowball war, there was no way he was going to let them lose.

The fight carried on like that for far longer than any of them would like to admit (at one point they had even tried to get Fabian involved, but he refused to pick a side).

After the extra recruitment had failed, the pair decided they needed a real plan, and hid more carefully behind their (newly upgraded) barricade trying to formulate a plan.  
Patricia took the lead, trying to work around the lack of people issue as they snowballs continued to shower around them.  
Patricia talked a lot, and as Alfie listened to her strategising some more, he began to notice a distinct lack of snowballs coming from the other direction. In fact, he noticed a distinct lack of anything excluding them strategising to get them back.  
“Uh, Patricia?” Alfie tried to interject quietly.  
She immediately brushed him off, “No Alfie listen I think we need a way to launch bigger snowballs.”  
“And who are we gonna throw them at?”  
The two of them slowly looked over the barricade they had built to find KT and Eddie on the other side of the courtyard, but they were nowhere to be seen. They could do nothing but sit in nervous silence as realisation dawned on them: they had let KT and Eddie out of their sights.  
Patricia started to brush it off with a nervous laugh, “Ha!” she exclaimed slowly, “Cowards, running away from a snowball fi-“ but before she could finish the two Americans had descended on them, huge buckets of snow held high above their heads and send cascading down onto Patricia and Alfie.  
***  
Almost an hour later, the four of them sat cooped up on the sofas in Anubis house, nursing hot chocolates and covered in as many blankets as they could find.

“We could just tell Mr Sweet that we were snowed in and couldn’t make it to class.”  
Patricia threw a cushion in Alfie’s direction, “We live on school grounds, doofus.”  
“Besides,” KT offered, “We’re nearly at the end of the semester, I’m sure they weren’t doing anything important anyway.”  
“I guess we’ll never know,” Eddie concluded before the four of them descended into a comfortable silence, Patricia leaning a little more into Eddie under their blanket.

“Well at least we can all be certain of one thing,” She announced, watching as three confused faces waited for her to go on. “Alfie and I won the snowball fight.”

Chaos filled the room once more, and with each threat of a rematch, the room got warmer and the cold outside seemed further away.


End file.
